


Невесомость

by Ayliten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До распределения осталось десять дней, а Жан все еще не знает, как поговорить с Марко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невесомость

**Author's Note:**

> Марко выжил. АУ относительно 77 главы - автор просто сделал вид, что ее не было.

Казармы в последние дни полнятся разговорами — приглушенными, немного нервными, то и дело переходящими в почти стыдливый шепот, хотя нет в них ничего ни постыдного, ни пошлого, ни вульгарного, да и тема — грядущее распределение — за три года учебы обмусолена со всех сторон. Еще недавно кадеты, взбудораженные мыслями о скором выпуске, вовсю смеялись и шутили, пальцами выводили воображаемые нашивки на форме и бахвалились друг перед другом, как пойдут кто куда — в разведку, гвардию, гарнизон, — но после Троста все эти разговоры как будто перешли в разряд тех, которые не принято вести прилюдно. 

В другой раз Жана, с его неуемной тягой к прямым и честным ответам, взбесили бы недомолвки и намеки, но сейчас он даже рад, что от расплывчатых вопросов можно отделаться такими же расплывчатыми ответами. Слова так и вертятся на языке, горят на губах, но произнести их слишком страшно — как будто весь его мир, такой привычный, продуманный, упорядоченный, в одно мгновение рухнет. 

Впрочем, да, именно так оно и будет — в этом Жан уверяется каждое утро, когда сразу же после завтрака бежит в лазарет, чтобы проведать Марко. 

Сегодняшний день — не исключение. Наскоро проглотив варево, которое в столовой по какому-то недоразумению называют кашей, он отмахивается от Райнера, зовущего всех желающих посоревноваться с ним в плавании — будто после прошлого соревнования найдутся такие идиоты, — и отправляется к приземистому кирпичному зданию. В несколько прыжков преодолев лестницу, Жан проносится по коридору и толкает выкрашенную белой краской дверь. Петли натужно скрипят, доски пола приглушенно им вторят. Зданию, определенно, не помешал бы хороший ремонт. Жану порой кажется, что еще немного, и лазарет просто начнет разваливаться на куски. 

Впрочем, в просторной палате даже уютно — светло, тихо, пахнет лекарствами и немного едой. Солнце льется сквозь окна, дробится в стекле многочисленных бутылочек, выстроившихся на прикроватной тумбочке, лужицами растекается по полу, золотом подсвечивает фигуру Марко, который полулежит в кровати с книжкой в руках. Поза у него такая расслабленная, а лицо такое безмятежное, что на мгновение кажется, будто Марко просто наслаждается ленивым воскресным утром, когда можно подольше поваляться в постели — но стоит присмотреться повнимательнее, и в глаза тут же бросаются многочисленные повязки. Бинты охватывают всю правую руку Марко, от плеча до ободранных пальцев, левое плечо тоже забинтовано, как и шея, и грудь, и живот. Голова, и та обмотана, а вся правая часть лица в мелких ссадинах и царапинах. Повезло, сказал врач. Царапины и ссадины — ерунда, заживут, главное, что целы все кости, да и с глазами не случилось ничего страшного. 

В Тросте крепко досталось всем — а Марко так вообще выжил лишь чудом. От одного взгляда на него у Жана комок встает в горле, а внутри разливается едкое чувство вины. 

«Ты ни в чем не виноват», — сказал ему Марко сразу же, как только пришел в себя, и Жан кивнул. Умом он действительно понимает, что все так и есть, что он никак не смог бы прийти на помощь раньше, но все равно, каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Марко, внутри все сжимается, и Жан никак не может отделаться от дурацкой мысли «а что, если бы я вообще не успел». Думать об этом не хочется, но не думать — не получается. 

Он старается этого не показывать — широко улыбается, мягко прикрывает за собой дверь. Уверенными, размашистыми шагами пересекает палату, звучно плюхается на стул, стоящий рядом с кроватью, с любопытством смотрит на обложку книги, которую Марко держит в руках. 

Лучше бы не смотрел. Книга старая, зачитанная до дыр, и тиснение на обложке давно стерлось, а кожа сильно пообтрепалась, но буквы все еще можно разобрать, равно как и герб, виднеющийся чуть пониже названия. 

Геральдика. История королевской династии. Самое подходящее чтиво для того, кто собирается посвятить свою жизнь служению в Королевской Гвардии. 

Стоит подумать о Королевской Гвардии, как улыбка тут же примерзает к губам, а скулы сводит от напряжения, но Жан не позволяет себе даже нахмуриться. Сохранять непринужденный вид очень сложно, угрюмая гримаса так и норовит наползти на лицо: никогда Жан не был хорош в притворстве, — и Марко, разумеется, это замечает. Он чуть удивленно склоняет голову. 

— Что с тобой? 

— Н-н-ничего, — удается кое-как выдавить Жану. — Просто кое-что вспомнил. 

Взгляд становится строгим — и Жан вздрагивает. Очень непривычно видеть строгий взгляд на всегда мягком и приветливом лице Марко, и от такого взгляда у Жана тут же холод ползет по коже. Он сглатывает, мысленно честя себя на все корки, а Марко захлопывает книгу, откладывает ее в сторону, и очень устало трет лоб. 

— Ты опять, да? — спрашивает он, не отводя взгляда, и Жану кажется, что внимательные глаза прожигают его насквозь, что лоб у него стал стеклянным, и Марко сейчас видит все мысли, которые толкутся в голове. — Жан, ты ни в чем не виноват. Когда ты наконец поймешь? 

— Я не это... Прости. — Жан опускает голову, растерянно смотрит на руку Марко, лежащую на кровати. Кисти у Марко совершенно лишены изящества — крупные, широкие, кожа на тыльной стороне ладони обветрена, а костяшки пальцев сбиты, — и все-таки Жану кажется, что они очень, очень красивые. Он берет ладонь Марко в свою, поглаживает, скользит подушечками пальцев по сбитым костяшкам, мозолям, а потом подносит ладонь ко рту и прижимается губами к загрубевшей коже — да так и замирает, прикрыв глаза. 

— Прости, — снова повторяет он, почти не размыкая губ, и сам не знает, за что именно извиняется — то ли за то, что слишком поздно пришел на выручку в Тросте, то ли за свои переживания, то ли за свою трусость, из-за которой вот уже который день не может нормально объясниться с Марко и сказать, что больше не собирается ни в какую Королевскую Гвардию. 

Из-за случившегося в Тросте распределение перенесли, передвинули на целых две недели вперед, и впереди еще полно времени, чтобы поговорить, — вот только Жан все никак не может найти в себе достаточно сил на этот разговор. Решить поступить в Разведывательный Корпус вместо Королевской Гвардии было гораздо проще — решение пришло к нему само, когда он стоял среди остальных кадетов и смотрел на взвивающееся к небу пламя погребальных костров, и вспоминал всех тех, с кем еще недавно пил, ел, тренировался, спал под одной крышей, смеялся над одними и теми же шутками. Костры горели, тяжелое молчание сдавливало виски, отзвук пережитого страха до сих пор колотился в голове, и новый страх, перед будущим, сковывал все тело, но Жан стоял, не отводя глаз от пламени, и знал — решение он свое уже не изменит. 

Как сказать обо всем этом Марко, после всех их разговоров и планов, он не знает до сих пор. Жан прекрасно понимает, что этот разговор положит конец всему: и его собственной мечте о спокойной жизни, и их общей мечте с Марко, и даже, наверняка, тому, что происходит между ними сейчас. 

Но и слишком долго молчать тоже нельзя. Это нечестно — если Марко узнает обо всем только на самой церемонии, нечестно и подло. 

«У меня есть еще десять дней», — думает Жан, скользя губами по обветренной коже. 

Целых десять дней — или всего? Об этом он думать уже не хочет. 

— Знаешь, а мне ведь разрешили вставать, — после недолгого молчания говорит Марко. — И если ты мне немного поможешь… 

— Хочешь погулять? 

Марко, щурясь, смотрит в окно. На губах у него при этом играет улыбка, но Жан на секунду успевает заметить какой-то нехороший проблеск в его глазах — и этого проблеска достаточно, чтобы ощутить, как по телу прокатывается волна холодных, колючих мурашек. Солнечное сияние, заливающее комнату, словно бы тут же тускнеет. 

— Марко… — осторожно интересуется он. — У тебя все хорошо? 

— Что? А, да, — чуть удивленно отзывается тот. Жан смотрит во все глаза, впивается взглядом в веснушчатое лицо, но все, кажется, теперь и правда в порядке. Показалось? Нет, Жан уверен, что не показалось, за последние три года он выучил все реакции Марко, и его так просто не провести. 

Но раз Марко не хочет говорить, он не будет настаивать. 

— А что такое? — в свою очередь спрашивает Марко. Жан мотает головой. 

Неуклюжий, натужный разговор напрягает. Жану чудится, что прямо сейчас между ними, кирпичик за кирпичиком, вырастает стена — невидимая, но крепкая. И огромная. Ни пробить, ни обойти. Каждая недомолвка, каждая новая ложь, пускай и крохотная — очередной кирпичик. 

— Я просто подумал, стоит ли тебе вставать так рано. Пять дней всего прошло… Ты точно уверен? 

— Жан, ну я же не умираю. 

— А если откроются раны? Разойдутся швы? Ты же все-таки… — «чуть не умер» так и не слетает с губ, Жан успевает вовремя себя оборвать. — Ты же не хочешь проваляться здесь еще дольше? 

— Мне разрешили. Доктор говорит, небольшая прогулка не повредит. Да и чувствую я себя сегодня просто прекрасно. 

— Ладно, — сдается Жан. — Конечно, я тебе помогу. 

Марко, похоже, и впрямь чувствует себя вполне неплохо, по крайней мере его почти не шатает, и вся помощь Жана сводится к тому, что он просто подает одежду и помогает зашнуровать ботинки — нагибаться Марко все еще больно, да и повязки мешают. Двигается он пока еще скованно, медленно, а по лестнице спускается целую вечность, отчаянно цепляясь за перила. К счастью, его палата располагается на втором этаже, и приходится миновать всего один лестничный пролет — но даже после недолгого спуска у Марко делается такое бледное лицо, что Жан снова начинает волноваться. Он бы взял Марко на руки и помог, если бы тот так не упрямился — даже за плечо отказался цепляться, просто закусил губу и смахнул пот со лба. 

— Ну какой же я тогда солдат, — бормочет Марко сквозь зубы, — если во всем мне нужна чужая помощь. 

«Самый лучший на свете», — без заминки думает Жан, но вслух говорит совсем другое: 

— А я-то считал Эрена упрямым бараном, — и добавляет, чуть помолчав: — Если король будет требовать от своих гвардейцев, чтобы они исполняли свои обязанности даже полумертвыми, я приду и дам ему в морду. 

— Не смей так говорить! — тут же возмущенно вскидывается Марко. — Король, он… — он вдруг осекается. — Откуда придешь? 

Вот же дерьмо! Жан прикусывает язык, но уже поздно спохватываться, приходится только выдумать на ходу: 

— Не откуда, а куда. Прямо в королевский дворец, конечно. В тронный зал, посреди приема. Мне кажется, будет зрелищно, ты так не думаешь? В назидание другим. 

Возмущение на веснушчатом лице Марко сменяется мягкой улыбкой. 

— Очень ценю твою заботу. Но, пожалуйста, пообещай, что все-таки не будешь так никогда делать. 

— Не врываться в королевский дворец? Не бить короля? 

— Хотя бы. Первая идея просто ужасная, а за вторую тебя повесят. И вторая идея, если честно, мне тоже совсем не нравится. 

— Эй, — Жан легонько трогает его локоть своим, — обычно это я говорю все начистоту. 

— Ну, давай считать, что сегодня мы поменялись местами, — Марко говорит беззаботно, и, похоже, в его словах нет никакого подтекста, но Жан все же напрягается: теперь ему везде чудится второе дно. 

Он ненавидит врать еще и поэтому: сразу же кажется, что все вокруг тоже говорят неправду, любая фраза, даже самая невинная, становится подозрительной, а еще постоянно чудится, будто вранье уже давным-давно раскусили, и это невыносимо. 

Они выходят на улицу. Солнечный свет после мягкого полумрака больничных коридоров бьет по глазам, и первые несколько секунд Жан отчаянно моргает, пытаясь притерпеться. День уже приближается к середине, на улице начинает припекать, а погода, как назло, стоит почти безветренная. Жаркий воздух поднимается от разогретой мостовой, опаляет лицо, дышать им почти больно; на лбу, спине, в подмышках тут же выступает испарина, и через несколько минут Жан кажется себя ужасно потным и грязным. Он ненавидит жару: одежда липнет к телу, на влажной коже мигом оседает пыль, ступни в чересчур теплых ботинках преют, и хоть все это терпимо, но неприятно и очень раздражает. 

Зато Марко, судя по безмятежному виду, доволен: в отличие от Жана, он такой погодой наслаждается. Марко вообще часто мерзнет и очень любит тепло. Жан вспоминает, как тот отчаянно начинал мерзнуть в казармах с самой осени — никак не мог согреться даже под двумя одеялами, — и как приходилось порой растирать ему заледеневшие руки и ступни. 

Именно тогда, промозглой дождливой осенью, все и началось: оказалось, что поцелуи и неловкие, неумелые ласки могут согреть гораздо лучше тонких казенных одеял.

Жан улыбается, перебирая воспоминания. Как же хорошо тогда было. Пускай тренировки казались невыносимыми, чрезмерно жестокими, пускай постоянно хотелось есть или спать, а иногда — просто рухнуть и умереть на месте, — но можно было не беспокоиться о завтрашнем дне и о будущем. Ближайшие будущее было расписано по часам, далекое будущее казалось призрачным и почти нереальным, даже титаны — и те почти не волновали. За всю свою жизнь Жан не видел вблизи ни одного титана, только на страницах книжек, и, хоть истории о них внушали трепет, а от зрелища потрепанных разведчиков, возвращающихся с вылазок, по спине полз холодок, Жан был твердо уверен — это все не про него. С ним такого никогда не случится, потому что он пойдет в Королевскую Гвардию и будет жить в столице, надежно окруженной двумя рядами стен. 

Какой же он тогда был глупый. 

От воспоминаний тянет сердце и сосет под ложечкой. Как жаль, думает Жан, что время нельзя остановить. Вот бы обучение никогда не заканчивалось, вот бы Марко всегда был рядом. Вот бы сегодняшний день тоже растянулся навечно, ну или хотя бы на половинку вечности. 

«Десять дней», — снова всплывает в голове. 

Что он там думал недавно — «еще» или «всего»? 

Вот дурак — ну конечно, всего. 

— Черт, — бормочет Жан себе под нос и со всей дури пинает камешек, пытаясь выместить в этом пинке всю свою досаду. 

Камешек отлетает в сторону, впечатывается в стену лазарета с такой силой, что брызжет мелкая кирпичная крошка — но легче от этого не становится. 

— Жан? — Марко останавливается, озабоченно склоняет голову к плечу, слегка морщась: похоже, двигать шеей ему тоже пока больновато. — Да что сегодня с тобой такое? Что у тебя случилось? 

Вместо ответа Жан берет его за руку. Воспоминания окутывают его, встают перед глазами, и очень хочется почувствовать прямо сейчас, что мир еще не рухнул и все по-прежнему. 

— Пойдем на наше место, — шепчет он, придвигаясь почти вплотную к уху Марко — почти умоляет. — Пожалуйста, пойдем, а? Прямо сейчас? 

Марко отрицательно качает головой, но пальцы его стискивают ладонь Жана почти до боли. 

— Мы обязательно пойдем, — обещает он. — Только давай попозже, ладно? Отведи меня на площадь. Пожалуйста. 

Тон у него такой серьезный и глубокий, что Жана точно холодной водой окатывает. Ну конечно. Площадь. Марко же там не было. 

В Тросте полно площадей, но Марко не нужно уточнять, какую именно он имеет в виду — уж точно не Альгерда Лысого или Вильгельмины Справедливой, пускай они и считаются красивейшими местами города. 

Марко говорит про самую обычную, даже, кажется, не имеющую названия — а если оно и есть, то Жан его все равно не помнит — площадь, только тем и примечательную, что она находится неподалеку от казарм. Площадь, с которой даже два дождя не смогли смыть следы от большущих погребальных костров. 

Жану меньше всего на свете хочется туда возвращаться, в последние дни он старательно обходит это место стороной, будто оно проклято — да может и проклято, как знать, — но не выполнить просьбу Марко он просто не может. 

— Конечно, — кивает он. — Конечно, пойдем. Дойдешь сам? Держись за меня, если будет тяжело. 

Дорога не занимает много времени: они выходят за пределы казарм, минуют несколько извилистых улочек и оказываются на широком, вымощенном светлым камнем пространстве. На площади в жаркий полуденный час никого нет, только вьется в небесной синеве какая-то птица да толстый кот лениво лежит в теньке под ближайшим навесом. 

Следов от кострищ почти не видно — к удивлению Жана, обожженная, выпачканная углем и пеплом брусчатка завалена цветами. Каких тут только нет — от ранних пышных роз из лучших цветников до куцых ромашек, нарванных на ближайшем поле. Большинство цветов уже подвяло и засохло, но полно и совсем свежих, выглядящих так, будто их принесли всего лишь сегодняшним утром. 

Хотя почему будто? Скорее всего, так и есть. 

К некоторым букетам и цветам прикреплены ленточки и клочки бумаги. Одна из лент лежит так, что легко можно прочитать надпись. 

«Спасибо за то, что спасли нас», — ползут по желтому полотну корявые буквы, выведенные то ли краской, то ли чернилами. 

— Ничего себе... — потрясенно выдыхает Жан, разглядывая это пожухлое цветочное море. — Никогда бы не подумал, что здешние люди слышали про такие вещи, как благодарность и сострадание. 

— Ты слишком плохо думаешь о людях. — Марко осторожно наклоняется, поднимает высохший колокольчик, крутит его в руках. 

Жан презрительно фыркает. 

— Слишком плохо? Иногда мне кажется, что даже слишком хорошо. Я слышал, что они кричали разведчикам, когда те уходили за стены. Какой руганью крыли гарнизон. Знаю, что болтают про гвардейцев. И ты хочешь сказать, что эти же самые люди теперь несут сюда цветы? В память или в благодарность? 

— Людям свойственно меняться. Вот ты сам-то, — Марко щурится будто бы от солнца, но Жану кажется, что прищур у него хитрый-хитрый. — Ты ведь хороший парень, Жан. Но помнишь, почему тебя так привлекла Королевская Гвардия? 

Жан вспыхивает. Конечно, он помнит — и ему теперь так стыдно, что горят уши. 

— Это совсем другое! — возмущенно возражает он, пытаясь скрыть неловкость за злостью. — Я же тогда не понимал... 

Марко кивает. 

— Конечно, ты не понимал. Так почему ты тогда думаешь, что все остальные понимали? Мы так расслабились, думая, что стены нас защитят... Даже потеря Марии ничему нас не научила — нас ведь не было там. И тех, кто кричал на разведчиков, не было тоже, я уверен. А я, ты... мы знали про Марию, но разве ты сам думал, что они, — голос у Марко звенит, — что титаны придут и сюда тоже? 

Жан молчит. Уши уже не просто горят — полыхают. Пот течет по лбу и вискам, по спине, жаркий воздух душит, пыль першит в горле. 

Он сглатывает, облизывает губы, засовывает руки в карманы. 

— Ладно, — выдыхает. — Да, наверное, ты прав. Ты думаешь, после Троста... они изменились? 

— Мы все изменились. Разве нет? 

Жан вспоминает неразлучное трио — Эрена, Микасу, Армина. Вспоминает суд, на котором Эрен орал так, что закладывало уши. Вспоминает взгляд Микасы, холодный и спокойный, и то, как Армин, решительно сверкая глазами, сказал, что обязательно пойдет в разведку. 

Губы сами складываются в усмешку. 

— Не все. Не совсем. Но я понимаю, о чем ты. 

Некоторое время они молчат. Налетает легкий ветерок, тревожит цветы, чуть ерошит Жану челку, но не приносит с собой прохлады. С каждой секундой жара становится все невыносимее, очень хочется пить. А еще — уйти с этой площади куда-нибудь подальше, и Жан уже хочет предложить продолжить прогулку, когда Марко вдруг решает поговорить. 

— Жан, — осторожно начинает он, и взгляд у него снова становится таким же, как совсем недавно в палате — серьезным и чуточку грустным. — Я сейчас кое-что спрошу, и ты хорошо подумай, прежде чем ответить, ладно? 

Жану очень не нравится его тон. Не нравится взгляд. Не нравится выражение лица: вместо привычных мягких черт — опять строгая маска, веснушки на которой смотрятся на удивление нелепо. 

Холодная дрожь возвращается, мурашки взбираются по позвоночнику и рукам, колет пальцы, а сердце падает куда-то вниз. На какой-то миг Жану кажется, будто он полностью утратил контроль над собственным телом. Рот открывается механически. 

— Конечно, — слегка нервно срывается с губ. — Спрашивай все, что хочешь. 

Жан весь внутренне подбирается — он почти уверен в том, что знает, о чем сейчас спросит Марко, и он совершенно, абсолютно, совсем не готов к этому вопросу. 

«Пожалуйста, — успевает он подумать. — Пожалуйста, пусть это будет что-нибудь другое, насколько угодно ужасное и личное, но только не про распределение. Только не про распределение, ну пожалуйста, ну ведь еще десять дней. Я же собирался с ним поговорить, но я не хочу — так. Не хочу сейчас, я же совсем не готов». 

Конечно, это не помогает. 

— Ты все еще собираешься в столицу? 

Голос у Марко звучит так буднично и спокойно, что Жан сначала даже теряется. Он столько переживал, столько прокручивал в голове себе эту беседу, и в воображении успел сочинить почти что целую драму вроде тех, которые любят показывать на ярмарках, — что совершенно ровный, даже немного деловой тон сбивает с толку. 

Неужели Марко тоже уже все решил? 

Впрочем, а почему нет? У него было достаточно времени, чтобы переварить случившееся и поразмыслить над тем, что делать дальше. 

— Я… — начинает Жан и запинается. Нет, все-таки ему до сих пор слишком сложно, слова как будто не хотят идти с языка. 

«Трусливый осел, — зло думает он, что есть силы сжимая кулаки. Ногти впиваются в ладонь, и короткая вспышка боли подзадоривает. — Какой из тебя разведчик, Жан Кирштайн, если ты язык готов проглотить, когда дело доходит до чего-то действительно серьезного? Только и годишься на то, чтобы высмеивать других. Когда увидишь титана — тоже перед ним встанешь, как вкопанный, и попробуешь убить его своей тупой рожей? Или решишь поразить его неотразимым сарказмом?» 

Это немного помогает. Жан поводит плечами, смахивает со лба челку, прочищает горло. 

С ума сойти, и это он когда-то стыдил своих сокурсников за то, что те боятся высказывать свои истинные мысли? Вот дурак. Оказывается, это далеко не всегда так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. 

Откровенно говоря, совсем не просто. 

— Жан? 

Вот даже Марко уже начинает терять терпение. 

Сейчас или никогда, решается Жан. Хватит мямлить, сам же вечно презирал таких дураков, которые и двух слов связать не могут. 

— Я хочу пойти в разведку, — сказать это выходит на удивление легко. Гораздо легче, чем ему казалось раньше. — Ты прав, — добавляет он, шевеля носком сапога сухие цветы и чувствуя, как с каждым словом его голос становится крепче, — мы действительно все изменились. И еще я тут подумал… Не хочу я сидеть в столице и ждать, когда туда докатится волна. 

— Вот как… 

— Да. 

— И тебе совсем не страшно? 

— Смеешься что ли? — Жан скашивает глаза, дергает уголком губ. — Да мне пиздец как страшно. Страшно, что я умру в первой же вылазке. Из-за титанов тоже страшно. Из-за тебя. Нас. Я поэтому и тянул как долго, надо было сразу тебе сказать… Просто хотелось побыть с тобой подольше. Марко, я… — голос ему изменяет, но Жан уже не может прерваться; слова, которые так долго вертелись на языке, теперь будто бы сами рвутся изо рта, — я тебя люблю. Очень. Но я уже все решил. Прости. 

— Вот как, — снова повторяет Марко, подставляя лицо солнцу, и Жан с удивлением замечает, что он все еще улыбается. — Знаешь, я ужасно боялся, что ты скажешь что-нибудь другое. Что-нибудь о том, что ты не из тех дураков, которые лезут в самое пекло, что жизнь у нас всего одна, и нужно ее прожить в свое удовольствие, а не преодолеть, раз уж мы и так живем в таком паршивом мире. 

— Но я раньше так и говорил, — растерянно моргает Жан. — И тебя ничего не смущало. 

Марко кивает, улыбается еще шире. Он стоит, запрокинув голову, и кажется самым счастливым человеком на свете. 

— Ты же сам согласился, что мы изменились. Раньше я тоже больше всего в жизни хотел служить королю. 

— Подожди, — спохватывается Жан, стремительно теряя нить беседы. — Подожди-подожди-подожди, ты что… 

Он осекается. А ведь Марко и правда все решил. Взвешенно и спокойно, и просто ждал подходящего момента, чтобы сообщить. 

Господи, думает Жан. Ну я и дурак. Слепой дурак. И, может быть, еще глухой, если ничего не заметил за целых пять дней. Или не за пять — и все началось гораздо раньше? 

— Я тоже очень боюсь, — все так же ровно и размеренно продолжает Марко, будто бы и не слышал Жана. — Но мне кажется, я тоже не могу по-другому. 

— Марко… — Жан сглатывает. Ему одновременно и радостно, и жутко. Он рад — эгоистично, до безумия рад, что Марко будет рядом, пускай даже в этой чертовой разведке, где каждый день может обернуться последним, — и в то же время наконец-то полностью осознает, во что же ввязался, когда решил, будто ему там самое место. 

Ох, не из-за Марко ему стоило волноваться… 

— Черт… 

Только сейчас Жан в полной мере понимает, что происходящее — не сон и не пьяный бред. Они действительно стоят на площади, рядом с кострищами от погребальных костров, заваленными цветами, и совершенно спокойно разговаривают о том, как пойдут служить в разведку. В разведку! Туда, куда, как раньше казалось Жану, никто в жизни не пошел бы в здравом уме. 

Черт знает что. Кто бы рассказал Жану о таком еще пару месяцев назад — он бы громко рассмеялся. 

Марко кидает колокольчик, который все это время крутил в пальцах, к другим цветам. Поправляет повязку на голове, задумчиво разглядывает свои ботинки. 

— Как ты думаешь, мы справимся? 

— Я не знаю, — честно признается Жан. — Меня от одной мысли о разведке до сих пор в дрожь бросает. Я бы хотел сказать, что рядом с тобой мне ничего не страшно… Но мне все равно страшно. 

Марко тихо смеется. 

— Знаешь, за последние дни я почти забыл, каким ты бываешь прямолинейным. 

— Неужели было так заметно, что я что-то скрываю? 

— Немного. У тебя плохо получается врать. 

— Плохо, — покладисто соглашается Жан. — Терпеть не могу недомолвки. 

— Давай тогда попробуем дальше без них, хорошо? 

— Конечно. 

Жан окидывает взглядом площадь, умирающие цветы, смотрит на кружащую в вышине птицу. Груз собственного решения все еще прижимает его к земле, тяжело давит на плечи, от будущего бросает в дрожь, а о дне распределения не хочется даже думать, но от Марко, замершего рядом, веет решимостью и спокойствием, и Жан вдруг понимает — они справятся. 

Как бы ни было тяжело. 

Хотя бы просто потому, что Марко прав — по-другому жить они уже не сумеют. 

Марко берет Жана за руку, ободряюще сжимает пальцы. 

— А теперь все-таки пойдем на наше место, что ли, — предлагает он. 

Жан кивает. Солнце горит в вышине, опаляет кожу, страх ворочается внутри — но, несмотря на все это, Жан вдруг чувствует себя очень, очень счастливым.

**fin**


End file.
